Curing Gynephobia sort of
by Lou159
Summary: (Ryuunosuke POV.) My boss is forcing me to go to a stupid party, and hes forcing me to take some one- FREE-LOADER GET OFF ME! This is unfair! Rita is here making my life a pleasant hell... (Rita x Ryuunosuke)


Sakurasou Rita X Ryuunosuke fic :)

Ryuunosuke POV.

Dear Akasaka Ryuunosuke-San,

Due to the release on our new game project 'Killer Punk' our company X-wire is holding a celebration ball/party. As one of our apprentice management team leaders you have to attend with your partner, this is not a request and will be penalised if you fail to attend this event. As management you need to set a good example, and the dress code will be formal and we will send you another email which will includes the date, time and place where this event will be held, Looking forward to see you and your partner,

Goku Kikara (company manager).

"Shit…" I muttered to myself while reading the last line of the e-mail which my boss had just sent me, trying to think of a way to get out of this one… and failing.

"Ryuunosuke-San, are you ok?" Maid-Chan, my Artificial Intelligence (AI) which I created who can deal with all span or non important texts/mail and reply in an instant, asked me, and yes she some how developed a personality.

"What 'partner' is he on about?" I muttered banging my head on the desk completely ignoring my AI who muttered something about wishing she could go…. That would be fine but they would question a robot being there…. and if I took one of my guy friends there going to go with all the gay jokes…. i shuddered at the thought, I may have a phobia of women but that doesn't make me gay….

"What am I going to do?…" I asked myself in a sigh.

"Well why not ask if Shiro or Nanami?… Or even Rita-Chan-"

"NOT HER!" I butted in blushing deeply, only god knows what that strange woman would do to me! I gulped then looked at Maid-chan who didn't seem very happy, I don't get it she usually despises me talking about Rita…. not that I do….

"Look, surely she's not that bad… even if I don't agree with her way of doing things…. But maybe its just a British thing… Or a European thing… Even if she is strange she's not a bad person, If nothing else she is very kind." Maid-chan said in a sad voice like she had lost but I'm not sure why she spoke like that but it triggered a quick flash back of last time she was here, I know I was the same colour as a tomato but I'm not inviting her and barged out of my room as I could feel my anger boiling up and I have been trying to control it but sometimes i just want to shout at everything, its so frustrating.

I laid on grass in the garden looking at the sky wondering what the hell I'm going to do. Why did I have to end up in this situation I don't want loose my job or my position. I can't ask Sorata if I can take his girlfriend or his best friend… that would just make things awkward, but since when did I over think every thing… but last time Rita was here all the others were out, I don't think the juniors have even met her yet, I sighed I swear she makes my phobia of women even worse, but then last time when she kissed me I didn't faint. But there wasn't a crowed either but then she did try to strip me which was really unpleasant and I may have gone a bit too far with my shouting, but she was trying to take off my clothes admit so how was i in the wrong? But she, no we were both in the wrong then, but then would she go with me to that hell hole (party) with me? Probably not…

"Akasaka-Senpai?" I felt some one nudge my arm… "Senpai are you ok?" a female voice asked as I opened my eyes, it was the new girl hovering above me. I suddenly ran as fast as I could back to my room, man that was close… I panted to catch my breath…. point proven women are scary!

I looked at the clock it read 6:48 pm- WHAT how long was i asleep for! take 9 hours off that… 10:48am well she would be awake but… NO I'm not chickening out now, all i need to do is apologise- wait why should i apologise to HER! She could have raped me!

…

…

…But she didn't… when I come back round my clothes hadn't changed and my boxers were still inside out (hey don't judge me i didn't realise when I put them on straight away beside no one (Rita) saw them properly…) and she was chatting away to maid-chan…

"Maid-chan?" I asked quietly half hopping she couldn't hear me.

"Yes, Ryuunosuke-San?" She answered cheerfully. I don't know if I should ask but…

"When Rita was here last what was you both talking about?" I asked blushing, I'm not sure if I should be asking this at all….

"nothing, why?"

"oh… I was just wondering…"

"I promised her I wouldn't say, but why don't you ask her and find out? I could send her an email to her for you?"

"No! J-Just forget i said anything…" I know I need to talk to her but I'm not apologising to her… why on earth is this so dam difficult….

I looked at the clock again it said 7:12pm I picked up my phone and rang her phone… what the hell am I doing?

Rita-

I was just about finished painting my new masterpiece which was inspired from my last visit to Japan, to Ryuunsoke, He was mad with me about last time maybe I took it one step too far but I have feelings too. Sometimes I admit I can't really control my emotions and/or what I do. I have never been like that before, sure I can flirt, what girl can't but… he has his 'female-phobia' even if he never likes me the same way at least I hope I'm slowly helping him cure it. Any ways the painting!

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!

"Ah!" I slipped and got paint on my face, I sighed at looked at my phone, 'Ryuunosuke : International call'

"What?…" I looked at my phone like it grew legs and stared to sing.

"k-konichuwa?" (hello, and no i don't know how to spell it) I asked as I heard a male voice I knew so well talking in fluent japanese, it made me smile contently.

"Ok Former-freeloader, I'm not here to apologise, I have nothing to apologise about!" He almost shouted down the phone which made me giggle as he can't say things directly like that, I know thats as much of an apology as I'm going to get but I don't mind.

"So… not that mind as I do miss you but why have you rang me up-" I asked as innocently as I could muster only to get cut off. How rude!

"I need to ask you a favour!" He practically screamed down the phone "And I don't care if you hate me!" at this I couldn't help but giggle at his naive cuteness.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked sweetly blushing at looking at the floor. I have no response only silence, I started to worry a bit. "R-Ryunnosuke are you still there?" I asked and about to put the phone down.

"Hai! (yes), I just don't know if its a good idea thats all…" He sounded so depressed it made my heart hurt, I wanted to hug him over the phone so badly words cannot describe…

"Look, just trust me and tell me, I can't stay mad at you even if I wanted to, Ryuunosuke…" I said as calmly as I could and I true some times though I really wish I didn't fall for him as he is such hard work.

"Will you just go to this stupid party with me so my boss will shut the hell up?" He blurted out then gasped after, I couldn't help it I giggled I just hope I didn't offend him at all.

"Of course, I'd love to" I said I really wanted to scream and jump and do three laps of the mansion that my farther owned (my home of course) "When is it do you know? As I need to finish one more painting then I can be in japan as I have finished, and whats the dress code?" I asked maybe I'm getting a bit too excited now.

"Really? You'd go with me?" He sounded so shocked it made me laugh.

"Yes, plus I would like to see you in suit" I said with a dirty giggle.

"RITA!" I heard him shout I can picture him with a big blush over his face.

"You don't need to shout like that. Some one may think something dirty is going off" I couldn't resist it my mind has gone int to the gutter… whoops.

"R-r-r-" A failed attempt of my name "I will send you details as soon as I receive them" and with that the line went dead, I didn't mind as I have to pick out a dress to take….

(back to the English language)

"Rita honey! Lunch is ready!" one of my maids shouted

"Coming!" I shouted back skipping down to the hall. What a lovely surprise!

Ryuunosuke

I stared at the phone with an annoyed expression for a good straight ten minutes. I knew I was blushing beyond stupid but how dare she say that! I never even shouted her name like that, filthy women…

"Ryunnosuke-San are you ok? You have been staring at your phone since you rang up Rita Ainsworth-San" Maid-chan explained I just kept staring at the phone dropping the angry expression and replacing it with a calm and some what happy expression but still I couldn't get rid of the mass blush.

"That woman is mental." I laughed shaking my head, I'm putting down to relief but then I realised I'm going to that party with HER….. SHIT!

(2 months later its the middle of summer and the dialog is support to be in japanese unless mention otherwise)

Ryuunosuke

So were sat around the table at sakurasou as every one has just finished eating, as Sorata stood up the doorbell rang so he went to answer it, but I knew who it was and within 3 seconds the new pervy guy was drooling at her by the door, I want to know whats wrong with that guy?

"RYUUNOSKE!" Is all I heard then next thing I know I'm tackled with a kiss to the floor by Rita and pass out before I can say anything!

Rita

I rang the doorbell to sakurasou and Sorata answered the door and I came in only to have some tall young lad stood there drooling it was quite disturbing.

(in English) "Pick up your chin, mate. You might trip over it" I said in my native tougne to try to put him off, then I saw Ryuunosuke and lost every bit of self control.

"RYUUNOSKUE!" I screamed the went to land on his lap on the chair but I may have misjudged it a bit and I accidentally kissed him full on as we both fell off his chair with the chair coming with us….

But this time he was on top of me passed out….

I tried to move but clearly couldn't

"Erm… can some one help me please?" I asked as there was no way I could lift him up by myself, but Sorata and the new guy came to my rescue and they took him to his room to 'recover' while I explained why I was there at sakurasou and how Ryuunosuke asked me to accompany him to his works party. The new guy was in shock wich was quite funny.

"Why are you with Dragon? I mean your HOT and he's terrible with women" He said some what shocked, "Did he hire you or something?" That blew a fuse with me, I'm not a whore!

"Excuse me?" I asked offended.

"well he has Maid-chan so why does he need two babes?" He explained in a rather terrible way. I kicked them both out Ryuunoske's room.

"Listen Brat, I don't want any money from 'Dragon' so I would rather Maid-chan be with him for the money, But I'm with him only for the sex." I glared the junior "I care about him far more than that" and with that I slammed the door shut. I immediately felt bad but he was asking for it- I just had a thought that maybe thats how Ryuunoske had seen me for all those years… But with that Im not any better of a person than Ryuunosuke….

"So former freeloader, your not planning to almost rape me like last time hu?" I looked at the bed to see Ryuunosuke smile in a joking way as I just blushed, I wanted to kiss him there and then but I wanted to show him that I'm better than that…

"Im sorry for last time… I took it too far… I-" I Blushed nervously talking trying to apologise and he cut me off.

"Im sorry too I shouldn't have shouted like I did" He said blushing and looking in the other direction. I started to tear up. Oh gosh here we go with the pathetic tears…. but I just can't believe he apologised also it just made me happy.

I wiped my eyes just hopping he wouldn't notice trying not to sniff to hard as I could just feel everything go, but I didn't want to cry at least not in front of him…. I tried to make myself stop but it wasn't working.

Then I suddenly felt two arms, one wrapped itself around my shoulders and the other around my waist. I was completely stunned but after half a second registering what had just happened Ryuunosuke was hugging me, I hugged him back and just let all the tighten up emotion out. I know this had taken a lot of courage and effort from him and its shocking to think that he managed to make a move, a small but effective one. Even if he will never love me like I love him at least I can help him get over his phobia and make sure he never has to suffer on his own, but in my mind I want to just stay like this for ever…

Once I had finished having a cry I felt better, warmer, happier, but then he let go of me and I let him (I could have stopped him but I don't want to damage what little confidence he has around us girls), I wanted to pull him back and kiss him but I'm better than that. I just looked up and smiled at him with a slight blush.

He was blushing too with a stern face which made me feel worried as I felt myself shrink under his stern stare, but I couldn't look away from them burgundy eyes which seemed to sparkle some how even in the dark room with only computer screens at the end of the room as the only light source. His stren gaze changed to a soft smile and blushed a bit deeper, only then I realised he's now taller than me, just by a few centimetres and how he's changing he doesn't look so child like any more but starting to change in to a stronger man. I felt myself blush deeply then smiled and looked away.

"I'm sorry for being pathetic…" I muttered

"too right now Im going to do some work so don't interrupt me." and with that he was back to his computers and talking to maid-chan about something as I walked over to his bed and I may have fallen asleep on it.

Ryuunosuke

I was typing away doing my 'work' I mainly do everything through email as I have all the necessary programming on my hard drives. I looked over my shoulder to see why former freeloader was quite. I can't see her so I stood up and went to the door to see where that troublesome woman go to now. Just as I turned the door handle I heard a noise and spun around terrified as nothing should be in my room, or moving on its own, I walked to the middle of my room trying to work out where the noise came from.

I looked at my bed to see Rita fast asleep, typical freeloader… I went to turn around to go back to my work when I swear I herd her whimper. Curiosity took over so I went back to look at her, she was sweating and almost hyper ventilating.

(in english) "No, Please,…. I…. love-" She muttered in her sleep, my English isn't brilliant but its good enough to understand what she just said, I felt my chest tighten as I want to know what and who she is dreaming about but at the same time I don't want to know, she probably likes some one back in th UK so what am I even thinking about? I know I'm scolding myself mentally but I need to be realistic with myself, as she deserves better than me, and besides I would be silly to think she actually like me of all people.

(in english) "Don't go… please" Was she crying in her sleep? I couldn't stand to see her like this…. I should just walk away, but something is telling me to wake her up…. but that means I have to touch her, but I managed to hug her earlier… BUT it wasn't because I waned to or anything, Great I'm now arguing with myself, I took another look at her and her breathing had increased yet again, I felt myself blush…. I don't want to but I can't leaver her like that. I went to grab her shoulders-

(in English) "I love you, Ryu-" I woke her up there I didn't want to hear the name, I don't want to get hurt by any more people and I don't want to be hurt by her out of all people.

"Rita! Wake up" I shouted in a whisper sounding far too worried than I wanted to sound, I blushed even harder in embarrassment. She then sat up panting and crying muttering on in English about some one dying. I couldn't stand it but I don't know what the hell to do so scarily I just went with instinct.

I put my hand on her shoulder and knelt down so my eye were at her level, failing to look her in the eyes as she was looking at the floor regaining her breath.

"It was just a dream, Rita" I said looking at her face, she nodded then shot her head up and looked at me like I had grown a second head, which made me blush deeply and feel really awkward like i really want to run out of the room.

"Your ALIVE!" and with that I was hugged and pulled onto the bed to which I passed out. -

- when I came to I saw I had left my computer monitors switched on from late last night, it was morning as the light was coming through the curtains, I went to get out of bed but felt something on my chest, what ever it was it was quite heavy compared to a duvet. I looked down and screamed.

Former freeloader was laid on top of me while I was asleep! luckily I can tell I'm still fully clothed.

Rita lifted her head and rubbed her eyes, I could say she looked really cute but I will admit I'm in far too much of a panic to think about anything other than this freeloader is on top of me! I tried to wriggle out from under her causing us both to fall out of my small bed and on the floor but even though she still landed on top of me as I managed to wriggle out from under her and ran straight out of the room mainly in panic.

Rita

I woke up to hear a loud scream, Ryuunosuke who else…. then next thing I know I'm on the floor, so much for a lie-in. I waked over to the monitors and sat down.

"Morning Maid-chan!" I said cheerfully who was sat in a 2d bed on screen, I giggled at her.

"Good morning Rita-chan" she said sleepily which made me smile.

"Maid chan?"

"Whats wrong?"

"If I show you my dress can you give a honest opinion on if you think its a bit much?"

"sure" and with that I stripped off causing maid-chan to blush and turn around she has probably never come across anyone as shameless as myself, I even bet that she hasn't seen a real person semi-naked before. Not even topless for that matter.

"You know you can look now, its safe" I said wearing a baby pink and lilac traditional English ball gown.

"WOW….. you look like a princess Rita" Maid-chan said rather shocked which made me giggle.

"Its not too much is it?" I asked spinning around.

"As long as your not planning to marry him in it!" she asked quite aggressively which caused me to laugh.

"I will make no promise's" I said turning round and taking it off.

"Do you have to strip off in here? Your a bit outrageous you know" Maid-chan said giving me an awesome Idea sure it will piss off Ryuunosuke, but I couldn't resist it so I put on one of his scruffy shirts which is a bit too big for me (looks almost like a short dress) and went down stairs after putting my dress away.

(DOWN STAIRS)

I walked into the kitchen were the new pair of kids and Sorata were and I pretended to stretch and ruffle my hair slightly getting a few shocked looks.

"what?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Why are you- why are you wearing Dragon's shirt?" asked Sorata, I just smiled innocently

"I couldn't find where he threw my clothes from last night…" I giggled sweetly

"WHAT!" the three of them yelled.

I laughed at them then sat down to drink some tea, giggling away to myself.

"That lucky baka gets more action than me! THATS JUST NOT FAIR!" the young new lad shouted causing me to laugh like a maniac.

"Thats because he is a gentleman not a pervert" I added and with that left the room, I decided to go back up stairs to get changed.

(UPSTAIRS- Ryuunosuke's room)

I opened Ryuunosuke's door to his room and saw him sat at his desk typing away viciously, so I snuck in with out him noticing and put on some genes and quickly changed into one of my tops as quickly and quietly as a could but-

"Freeloader, what are you doing?" He asked not bothering to turn around.

"Im almost changed, turn around if you like." I said cheekily

"RITA! Why do you need to change in MY room?" He asked starting to get mad.

"Thats why I tried to be quiet so I don't distract you. Besides I'm changed now." I added putting his shirt I was wearing to the side.

He turned round looked at me straight on serious "Well I'm working now so if you don't mind, i'd appreciate it if you don't disturb me" he said bluntly as ever then turned around.

I smiled and walked up to him and started to kiss his neck.

"RITA! I'M WORKING!" He screeched trying to move his head out the way but that was making my job easier, more neck of his to nibble.

"So, I want to work on you, but you won't let me-" I continued back to my nibbling

"R-R-RITA!" He half moaned and half screeched It was funny as he was squirming a bit and I was blushing furiously, it made me giggle through the kisses that were working up his neck and starting on his jaw-

"I'm feeling faint Rita-" and with that I stopped then kissed him on the cheek and walked off to find Mashiro.

Ryuunosuke

Why does she do this to me? I asked myself semi- collapsed on my desk panting and trying to recover from the nightmare that just happened. But its odd that I like it but at the same time I can't stand it, if it was any one else I would possibly just collapse on the spot, but why does she feel the necessity to do this to me?…. But saying that she can slow down, and has done in the past. Some times we both go to far though, with her its her manic chasing and near rape, and with me its my anger… And I hate her because I think I love- NO! I will not think of her like that! But… she is beautiful, personality and appearance. But why is she just after messing with my head? I sigh very deep in though on a topic I'd rather not think about.

BLEEP BLEEP! - SHIT! MY WORK!

I turned on the web cam over Skype.

"I'm sorry boss, a friend came in and distracted me." I said fighting the growing blush that I'm hopping he won't notice in my dark room. Well I couldn't just say 'Oh I'm sorry boss but my friend just came in stripped off and tried to face rape me.' I shuddered, that wouldn't end at all well…

"I see, I need you to change the player interaction from this (showing some imagery and animation) to this, how long should it take?" He asked still getting used to my skills and fast learning.

I looked at the door and 'humm'ed once I was sure no one was barging in I turned back around to face my screen.

"3 hours with out distractions-" I started but the door flew open and luckily my webcam was at an angle so my boss couldn't see who it was. Luckily.

"Ryuunosuke, I can't find Mashiro, so I'm joining you ok?" she said making herself comfortable on my bed which is again at an angle so my boss can't see her.

"Make that 6 hours now, the distraction has returned. I will attach it and email you it when I have done" I sighed, Freeloader kept quite obviously knew I was talking to some one important.

"OK, then limit of 5 hours! I expect news soon" He said and with that he was gone and I sighed then started to work on the new data I had been given, but this is all I need to do till after tomorrows 'party' my face dropped all emotion and focused on my work while Rita sat there quietly, I could tell she was drawing as I could hear the scratching of the pencil on the paper but it wasn't annoying at all. For once she was actually behaving herself, and I could happily stay like this, calm piece full company….

After about 3 hours I heard my bedroom door open and Rita left, probably bored. but I'm surprised she stayed quiet for so long with out putting a move of some sort on me. I know it she's planning something! But what is she planning….. Well what ever it is I won't fall for it, and with that I continued typing and I was just about ready to send it as my door opened and then shut rather quietly. I knew straight away it was Rita, 1, every one else knocks and, 2, she's planning something terrible I just know it, But I'm still trying to work out what it is she is after…

"I brought you up some tea," she said putting it on beside the keyboard, I looked at her if she had grown a second head, then she blushed and looked away like she had done something wrong.

"You're not trying to poison me are you?" I asked suspiciously. She looked at me like I had stabbed her.

"Why would I do that?" She asked upset and confused.

"Fine, Is it drugged?" I asked inspecting the mug and its contents.

"Look its not poisoned or drugged, If you don't want it just say and I'll drink it, and what makes you think I'd try to drug you up anyways?" She asked in a hurt tone looking at me disgusted while drinking her cup of tea in a very British manner.

"Well I don't know if its drugged! You might want me to be all disorientated and take advantage of my body or something-" I shouted in anger offended with her but she just burst out laughing like crazy almost spilling her tea on my bed. This was pissing me off.

"'IF' I wanted to fuck you with you knowing about it, wouldn't I have had done it before while you had fainted?" She said trying not to laugh. But I just sat there shocked, she had very opportunity to do what she wanted. But she chose not to, my anger had quickly faded and confusion and shock took over.

"Why?" I innocently found myself asking and blushing madly but I looked over to my main monitor to send my boss the email he wanted with the alterations.

"Because if you ever do let me, I want you to be conscious and not faint, and I don't want you to be scared of me" She said that quietly I barely made it out I could imagine her blushing as much as I am (which is a lot). I had been wrong about her, she could of had her way with me from the start but didn't… so does that means she's actually serious about me? I thought it was all a bit of a laugh or a joke to her…

"Thank you, Rita." I accidentally said then covered my mouth I meant to have thought that! "B-but that doesn't mean you have permission to-"

"Your welcome, but I won't stop flirting with you though." I turned around in a full blush and she winked at me, DAM THIS WOMAN! I turned back round and huffed in discussed.

I could hear her giggle, It was cute, but its not to be fooled, she is evil! PURE EVIL! And i really hate her at times, like when she's being a pain in the but of a flirt and when she's being cute….. I hate it, she has no idea what it does to me as I'm a guy and i do have little things called hormones but by no means am I a pervert mainly due to my phobia and I happen to have a good sense of self control. Her on the other hand has probably never heard of the words 'privacy', 'self control' or even 'dignity'. I sighed deeply staring at my untouched cup of tea.

"Are you planning on drinking it or not?" She asked kindly, it sounds like she will drink it even if I don't. I nodded and drank it. Tea was just tea to me nothing more or less.

I took the mugs downstairs and saw Sorata who was grinning ear to ear at me. I glared.

"What?" I asked as I didn't like his expression one bit.

"Care to explain why Rita was wearing a T-shirt of yours this morning?" He asked, still grinning like a cheshire cat.

"No I don't- WHAT!" I screeched blushing.

"Well I was talking with Mashiro, and she said she wasn't in Mashiro's room like planned, last night, and she wasn't down stairs, only person who I haven't asked is you or Maid-Chan."

"Maid-chan wouldn't know and nothing happened. I passed out and then former-freeloader fell asleep thats all!" I shouted at him and turned the colour of a tomato stomping out the room. And since when was she wearing my clothes….. Stupid freeloader.

Rita

Ryuunosuke had just taken the mugs downstairs, I walked over to the computer monitors and stared at the screens, why is this adorable young man so blummin' cleaver!

"You can't win Rita" A small voice said, that voice belonging to his AI Maid-chan.

"Oh I thought you still loved me after our girly chat?" I flirted withe the sweet AI.

"I respect you but it doesn't mean I 'like' you in any way". She filed her arms in a huff which made me giggle at her.

"Why because I slept in the same bed as 'your' man?" I giggled and she went flip, "Didn't he say anything to you?" I asked more serious.

"WHAT! AND NO HE DIDN'T YOU LITTLE WITCH!" Whoops I accidentally hit a nerve.

"Im curious though, may I ask you a question Maid-chan?"

She sighed a "Fine".

"When you was created, did Ryuunosuke program your feelings towards him or did they just develop on their own?" I asked slightly nervously.

"They were programmed by himself, and I was designed by Misaki. Why?" she said like it was no big deal. "Ryuunosuke says he will make me a real life body someday" and him making an AI robot wouldn't surprise me.

"No real reason, I'm just amazed with how clever that boy is. And yet he has such a tough shell, but when you 'get him' he's a real sweetie." I blushed a bit, and Maid-Chan noticed.

"Your not falling for him are you?" She asked suspiciously which made me laugh.

"I think its a bit late to say that. But like I said before even if he never thinks of me the same as I do for him, I want to help him get over his phobia and not all women are bad. But even though I do try, I can't just leave him a lone." I said in a bit of a sad tone to maid-Chan

"I know what you mean, and I envy you, Your 'alive' and can do things for him that I can't" Maid chan admitted which makes me smile.

"And your not 'alive'? You have a personality most which you have developed on your own, your learning all the time, and get to spend all your time with Ryuunosuke, If anything I also envy you, but because of all that I want to get along with you." I admitted and smiled sadly.

"But this doesn't mean I like you Miss-Ainsworth!" She shouted while I giggled and then I kissed the screen automatically like a mother would a child. This caused her to get mad.

"Hu?" I heard Ryuunosuke mutter as the door opened.

"Why did YOU DO THAT!" the AI Screeched at me as I giggled.

"Where I'm from a kiss can mean many different things, from a sign of friendship anywhere to a deep romance, And love can come in may different forms"-

"Like how?" I herd and turned around to see Ryuunosuke closing the door and walking over, probably not to happy since I'm sat in 'his' chair.

"Love from a parent, Love from a sibling, Love from a fan, Love from a friend, Love from your lover, and you have a very special case, Love from you AI, but to be honest I think you cheated a bit with that one" I said smiling proving my point.

"Well what do you come under? Torment, freeloader?" He asked

"I think at the moment friend realistically speaking, But I would like to be your lover, but you would never accept me as that" I turned away from him and sighed I didn't want him to see me getting upset, but he knows when I'm wearing a fake smile too….

"As much as I love you, I hate you for it…" I said emotionless I never truly 'fell in love' before i met him, I flirted of course as thats just me, and I had been crushed and crushed others before but I was never in actual love…

I watched him turn off the computer along with maid-chan, I looked up at him curiously but still saddened.

"Well how the hell do you think I feel! I may be gynephobic but that doesn't mean I'm into men!" He almost shouted and blushing as if I was implying that he was gay.

I smiled at him I wanted to laugh but didn't want to upset him.

"What?" He said still looking like a tomato all confused causing me to laugh, why is he so cute?

"Apart from your fear of women, well fear of me. Don't ever change." I said softly as I stood up and kissed him on the cheek. He sighed.

"Was that necessary?" He asked almost discussed while putting a hand on my waist.

"No, not really, but this is." I said smiling, and worming my arms around his neck.

"Rit-" I kissed him and he didn't faint, or fight!

Ryuunosuke

"Rit-" was all i could say and then next thing she's kissing me! I can't say I wasn't expecting it though…. she is predictable. Then I realised I hadn't fainted! So then I decided I would try to deepen this kiss, just to see how faint I feel if I'm the one calling the shots.

I could feel my tongue 'accidentally' slip into her mouth casing her to make a strange noise and her body went stiff for a second and then next thing I know our tongues were playing a game of wrestling and I was winning until…

Until I felt a cold hand under my shirt on my torso lifting my shirt up. SHIT! I stopped the kiss panting for air and off went my shirt-

"RITA!" I shouted feeling faint.

"What?" She said like it was nothing! Im basically half naked and all she can say is 'What?' then she went to take off her jacket and-

"STOP!" I shouted then the world went black and I was out cold. Stupid woman…. But If I'm 'calling the shots' as she would put it, my phobia is a lot better. But this is free loader were talking about, out of any one I could 'like' why on earth did it have to be her? Not that I'd admit that to any one…

Ryuunosuke

I woke up in my bed, again slept through the night…. I was on my own in my bed, which was good but where did Freeloader go?

Why am I conceded about her! I shook the thought off and looked at the clock, (9:57am). I sighed that shitty party thing is today. Not that I really want to go, plus going with Rita will be either brill, if she can behave her self which I doubt, or its going to be a living hell…. I'm betting on the last one.

I put on another shirt, as I couldn't find the one Rita stripped off me last night and I went down stars to get some food to see Rita and Mashiro eating and chatting-

"Morning!/Oohiyou!" they both said cheerfully, I nodded then took another glance at Rita.

"Why are you wearing my T-shirt, Freeloader?" I asked slightly annoyed. While grabbing a tomato out of the fridge.

"I like it, why? Does it turn you on?" She laughed being a torment, I refused to turn round or she would see the blush that I'm trying to hide, I hate how she does this to me, its not fair.

"Morning!" Kanda said and the girls replied to it.

"Keep dreaming, Freeloader." I snapped a bit coldly.

"Thats very funny! Since its coming from the lad who decided to shove his tongue down my throat." She said in a not taking any rubbish kind of way. My blush increased as I turned around glaring daggers at her and her smug grin.

"What?" Kanda said shocked then stared at me. I glared at him in return.

"Rita Ainsworth, Shut up!" I said like a parent would to a very naughty child, while she only giggled.

"Only if you make me" She said in a flirty way. DAM THAT WOMAN!

"Hold on a second! Dragon put a move on you, Rita-chan?" Kanda asked in pure shock.

"Yup-" She started.

"You started the whole thing Rita! So don't put all the blame on me!" I shouted embarrassed and as red as the tomato I was holding.

"I kissed you sweetly on the lips. You were the one who started snogging me." She said smugly causing me to glare at her. Kanda nearly fell on his chair and Mashiro was just eating her breakfast.

"So Dragon. Are you and Rita dating, yet?" Kanda asked as I looked away.

"Well-" Rita started

"FINE I did kiss her and NO we are NOT dating!" And with that I stomped out of the room.

I should take a shower and get ready for later.

Rita

"You know what? I think Dragon likes you Rita-chan" Kanda said obviously thinking about the over dramatic scene that just unfolded. I giggled at Kanda as it was a silly judgement.

"And what makes you think that?" I said sweetly.

"Well normally he doesn't usually blush unless touched, just goes pale and hides when girls are around, also he of all people actually made a move!" Kanda said almost shocked.

"Well he did hug me when I couldn't stop crying that time, but I do think I really piss him off a lot." I said looking at the table.

"But hasn't pushed you away like what he does to all of us when we piss him off unintentionally." Kanda said

"Thank you Kanda" I said, then went to get ready. Which WILL take me all day :D

(3:36pm)

I was getting in my dress which was lilac and pink traditional English ball gown. It was 'strapless' but had material 'straps' that were loose around arms, it has a corset like top, the back is covered by a translucent pink vail, which is also connected to my wrist, almost like wearing a thick bracelet. the skirt is made of traditional silks and very puffy and full of material which reached the floor, as for shoes I have pink kitten heeled shoes if you were to take the heels off them they would be shaped like ballet shoes.

Mashiro was helping me put on my dress, the corset part of it has to be tight enough so it doesn't fall down, and loose enough so I can breathe. and its needs to be tied up tight so no one can just 'pull it down' so to speak.

I had white-pink-purple faded eye shadow, a little bit of blusher and eyeliner on my top eye lid (just to neaten it) and lots of mascara on with out it looking 'clumpy'.

The top half of my hair was up in a pony-tail while the bottom half was left loose.

I was almost ready and quite excited, I can't wait to see what the others think, especially Ryuunosuke.

Ryuunosuke

(4:30pm)

I sat on the sofa in a suit waiting for freeloader and I feel very silly. Kanda has a camera out which I wish he'd just stop.

"So why did you ask Rita to attend this work party with you, if you hate her?" Kanda asked.

"No I don't hate her, she's just annoying at times. Besides even if I had a mechanic boy for maid-chan I'd probably get the sack as thats not what my boss meant, if I took you, even one would go with the whole gay thing, the only person who I believed would consider going was Rita, not that I wanted her to come… But she needs to behave herself while were there though" I explained as if it was nothing.

"And it isn't because you wanted her to go with you?" Kanda sniggered and I sighed.

"NO ITS NOT KANDA!" I shouted at him.

"Careful Mashiro!" we heard Rita shout and foot steps rampaging down the stairs. We ran thinking that Mashiro had fallen down the stairs.

Mashiro smiled and hugged Kanda.

"Rita looks pretty" she said, then we looked up.

Rita looked stunning, I felt a small blush growing slightly, dammit! And I think my brain stopped working for a few seconds until I realised I was gawking. Due to her giggling as she made her way down the stairs and the flash on Kanda's camera out.

"What do you think, Ryuunosuke?" She Asked spinning around, I smiled at how childish that was.

"Um-hum" as I nodded my head causing her to then latch on my arm causing me to freak a little, then calmed down when I realised it was her and sighed.

"Just… Rita? Please behave yourself while were there ok? They don't really know about my gynephobia, ok?" I asked her calmly.

"Of course, since I am dressed like a lady therefore one shall act like a lady," She smiled still congaing to my arm.

"As apposed to what?" I asked which I knew I probably shouldn't have.

"Your only personal whore" she teased while giggling, it made blush but it wasn't even a funny joke.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"See you soon guys!" Rita said as we left.

(after the party, 3:48am)

We're sat in the back of a taxi and Rita is almost asleep, why can't she be like that most of the time, well mannered, polite and well… lady like.

"Rita?" I touched her shoulders in hope of waking her.

"Hu?" She mumbled half asleep.

"Come on, were home." I said now out side of the taxi offering a hand to her, which she took, but once she was out she wouldn't let go of it…. I sighed well it could have been worse. She could have hit the alcohol, I shuddered at the thought, then unlocked the door and let us both in as she took off her shoes as I re-locked the door.

I was in my room changed and ready for bed (T-shirt and boxers) then Rita comes into my room.

"Before you ask, I need you to help undo the back of this, I can't seem to wake up Mashiro." She said spinning around and moving her hair and the vail out of the way. It took me a second to processed what she said and WHAT!

"I-I- I can't I'm a guy Freeloader!" I shouted in a whisper not to wake anyone up.

"Look I did behave myself at that party that wasn't even as bad as you were making it out to be, also if you won't help me I will be stuck in this till the morning and its not very comfy to sleep in." She said tiredly. Fine I thought to myself, the sooner I sort it the sooner she leaves- but do i really want that?

I sighed and undid the very tight double bow that was tied up, and it fell forward but she caught it, thank god! Why was she so beautiful? I stared at her back for a second then turned around and jumped into bed.

"Ryuunosuke?" what does she want now as I'm trying to sleep.

"Yeah, do what ever, just let me sleep." I said I'm too tired to care about my phobia, I felt the covers move and i moved away as I could feel the heat from her.

"Thank you Ryuunosuke for today" She said the kissed me on the cheek, I suddenly released I had just willing let a girl sleep in my bed with me… SHIT! But I am a man of my word and won't kick her out… yet. And she was already asleep and half self-snuggeled on my chest, I sighed even if I fainted right now I doubt it would make any difference, I accepted the facts and just fell to sleep, but dispute me phobia telling me to run, it was quite nice, I know she will be leaving for England in a few days time, But I must say I'm starting to enjoy her company, even the crazy side.

the next morning.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Ryuunoskue have you seen Rita?" Kanda asked waking me up.

"Wha?" I asked half asleep, he was also waking Rita too… Who happened to be laid completely on top of me. I wanted to scream and run but I was too tired to.

"Dragon, I'm coming in" Kanda said like what he does with Mashiro.

I just moaned I wanted to sleep and by the looks of Rita who barely moved wanted to sleep too.

"What?" I asked Kanda

"Sorry" he muttered and closed the door. I smiled to myself and put a hand on Rita's back falling back to sleep, I don't want her to go back to England just yet.

Kanda

"Mashiro, I found Rita" I said walking into her messy room and sitting on her bed.

"Is she all right?" She asked. I laughed,

"She's fine, fast asleep on top of Dragon, its him I'm more worried about, he's going to freak when he properly wakes up." I laughed

"So they had sex?" she asked causing me to choke on air, the idea of Dragon in a 'sexual' relationship seemed very out of character for him. But the idea made me laugh.

"Possibly I will try to ask him later."

"Or I can just ask Rita,"

END (and no they didn't do it Kanda)


End file.
